I'm back!
by LoveJacNaylor
Summary: Jac returns from Japan but what happens between her and Jonny when she finds out major new? Is there anything left at Holby for her? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 weeks since I left, I couldn't stay there any longer. The guilt just kept building up and I needed to speak to him. I called everyday but there was no answer, I left voice mails, text message, I did everything but he didn't get back to me. I couldn't concentrate on the course so I left a month early.

I walked onto the ward, I only told Hansen that I was coming back. Everyone though that I was still there but they were wrong. I walked into my office to find a lady sitting in my chair. I paused and cleared my throat loudly so she could hear it. She looked at he. "Oh, Mrs Naylor I didn't know you were back" She glared at me, she had every right to be angry. "His torn apart you know" she said as she stood up. "You broke his heart, you said you wouldn't Jac, I told you not to but all you can do is hurt people. You don't care about anyone, you think your scary with your ice queen exterior but your not. Its just pathetic, your just pathetic" she said as she left.

I walked over to my desk, flopping onto the seat and put my head in my hands. I couldn't help but let a tear out. Suddenly someone burst through the door, my head shot up quickly. "Mo" a scottish voice said untill he looked at me with those beautiful eyes. He saw the tear marks down my face. He was froze.

"Jonny" I said as I got up and walked past him. I ran to the toilet, I felt sick to my stomach. I threw up, this was the 6th day in the row. I thought I was coming down with something until I realised what it could be 'crap! I can't be' I though.


	2. Chapter 2

Days went passed but he didn't speak to me, he didn't even look at me. I felt ashamed of myself. I've cheated on people before but it wasn't like this, I didn't feel like this. I didn't feel this bad when I slept with Lord Byrne and that was his father. I don't get why I feel like this, he means so much it hurts me to see his sad face.

She was in surgery all day so she didn't get to see Jonny but there was a peds girl up on Darwin so Sean was popping in ever now and then. He didn't want to stay on the ward for anymore time than he needed, he kept getting stare and it was extremely awkward. I didn't go near him and allowed Elliot and Oliver to take on the case. Oliver kept checking on me all day, he knew how easy it was to make a mistake like I did, well we did it together on Dasha. He was really good to me but I didn't get why I was always a bitch to him but some reason he cared. He even invited me out for a drink after work, I said no at first but the he convinced me otherwise. We sat in silence for about 10 minutes, then he finally spoke.

"So Naylor are you going to speak to me or not?" He said with a little grim but all I did was mumble back. "C'mon Jac, its me. You can tell me anything, talk to me about him" he placed a comfort hand on mine."I'm here for you Jac" I looked at him and my eyes welled up I couldn't control it no more.

"He broke up with me. End of Valentine" I necked the last of her wine trying to hide the pain. "I better go"

"Well there's still half a bottle, I can't finish on my own" I poured him another glass, he smiled at me pleased that I was willing to open up, talk to him. All he wanted was to be there for me.

We sat chatting about general stuff for a few hours. We were on the 2nd bottle of wine by this point. "So Jac, Jackiee, Jacqueline" Oliver slurred as he was so drunk, I gave him a glare. "So you and Jonny" he raised an eye brow.

"I slept with Sean, I screwed everything up. Its all my fault. I'm sorry" I said letting out tears, I couldn't control it any longer, they wouldn't stop coming out. What was wrong with me, I've never cried like this before, around anyone. He put his arm around my shoulder. We sat there for ages getting drunker and drunker. I was torturing myself, how was alcohol helping. It wasn't at all. We finally got up as the taxi had arrived. I convinced him that I could get myself home on my own. I got in the taxi. "127 Bermount Road" we got outside the house, I froze for a moment. "That's £17 love" I paid the taxi driver. I staggered up to the door and banged on it loudly. "Jonny, Jonny" I said cry so much. He came to the door, I didn't think he would. He looked down on me as I had fell on the floor. "What are you doing here Jac" I couldn't help but let out more tears, I was uncontrollable, I couldn't stop. He bent down to my level and stroked my hair out of my face.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly started to stur, I could smell the smell of Jonny's after shave. I thought I was dreaming. My head was pounding, 'why do I keep doing this to myself' I thought. Suddenly I heard a bang, I opened my eyes and sat straight up noticing I was at Jonny's, how on earth did I get here? Why am I here? I kept asking myself these questions as I tried to recall last night. My head was pounding so I laid back down and fell back to sleep but that didn't last long when I felt someone nudging me. "Jac, Jac you got to get up" I turned around and looked at him. "You have work, I've got to go I'm late but let yourself out" he said and walked away. He was so blunt, I couldn't believe he allowed me to sleep in his bed but he was being blunt!

I was sitting in my office, the ward was quite which normally I didn't like but today that was perfect. My head was pounding, it felt like a disco in my brain. I was trying to remember what happened last night but I just couldn't. There was a knock at the door, I hoped it wasn't Jonny. That would just be embarrassing, I allowed them to come in.

"Woow, Jac you look ruff" Ollie said as he brought me an aspirin and a bottle of water over. "This should make you feel better" he gave me a sympathetic smile seeing as he was like this most shifts.

"Thanks" I took the aspirin.

"So I'm guessing you got home okay last night then? You had a lot to drink from what I recall" I just looked at him and nodded. He knew something was up. "What happened Jac?" I could hear his concern in his voice.

"Nothing" for some reason when it came to Jonny I was not good at lying, it was just harder.

"Jac?" He raised his eye brow. I knew he saw straight through my lie.

"I... I... I went to Jonny's" I looked down at the floor, I saw his sympathetic look. I couldn't help but feel sad. We sat there in silence for a few seconds then I went to speak but nothing came out except a small salty tear.

"Oh Jac" Ollie came over and wiped my tears away. He sat on my desk looking straight at me. "So what happened?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know" I look to the floor. "I don't remember" I paused "but I woke up in his bed"


	4. Chapter 4

Didnt really like the last chapter so new update!

* * *

I sat in my office thinking about last night, until I was interrupted by Elliot barging into the office with a stack of paperwork and what smelt like a turkey and stuffing sandwich. Lately my senses had become incredibly better and I could smell anything out. The smell of his sandwich lingered for a moment until I got up and ran as fast as I could towards the ladies. On my way I pushed passed Jonny and Mo trying not to throw up on them and then into the toilets. I could hear Mo shouting something but I couldn't make it out everything blocked out.

**_"Watch it!" Mo said she was always a bit mouthy; she didn't respect Jac as her boss. "What do you reckons up with Snaylor?" She said to Jonny. "Not sure" he said and started to open the envelop in his hand. "You don't reckon she's" Mo had a big smile on her face but a shocked look as well but Jonny cut her off. "She can't be, we were" He said but Mo gave him a funny look. "We were careful" he said quietly but slightly embarrassed. Meanwhile Oliver had over heard the whole conversation. _**

"Jac, Jac" I could hear someone's voice but I didn't want anyone to see me like this. He knocked on my cubical door. "Jac its Ollie, let me in" I reached up and opened the door but I move too much and to quickly which made me vomit again. He stroked my head and pulled my hair out of my face.

Once I had finished emptying my guts I sat on the cold, dirty floors of the cubical leaning against the wall. I was shivering so hard. Ollie crouched down and sat next to me placing an arm around my shoulder to keep me warm. I placed my head on his shoulder but I got called away by my pager going off. "Im needed on AAU" I said rather disappointed. I got up and left Ollie in the ladies toilets on his own.

As I walked down the corrie door before entering AAU I got a weird pain in my stomach. It was agenising but I never let anyone see me in pain so I carried on walking until I got to Michaels office. I knocked but walked in without waiting for a reply. Michael didn't care he did the same to me, we had strangely became close and he finally stopped trying to sleep with me. I walked in but suddenly I tumbled over in pain. Michael jumper up and ran over to me but at this point I was unconscious from the throbbing sensation in my stomach.

**_"Sasha" Michael called loudly but he didn't come "Can I get some help in her Mr levy, Chrissie now!". Sasha came running through the door like bambie while Chrissie went and got a bed. Michael listened to Jac's heart "She's tacky cardic" he picked her up not wanting to wait for the bed to arrive and took her into the side bay which was the privilege of being a consultant at the hospital. "Okay, can I get bloods, U's, E's, LFT's, saline drip and fluids for now but fast track the, " Michael ordered Chrissie to do. "How am I meant to do that, the labs backed up Michael" she said in her irritating voice that Jac hated so much. "I don't know, flutter your eyelashes or something" he said as he grabbed the oxygen mask and placed it onto her face then hooked her up to the machines. _**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry its taken me so long to update, ive been busy with exams and course work but now its Easter. I know im a bit late but Happy Easter. Hope you all enjoy this story and I love your input so dont be afraided to keep messaging or reviewing this story.

* * *

_"__**WHERE THE HELL ARE NAYLORS TESTS" Michael shouts across AAU to Chrissie, there was something in him that made him want to protect Jac like a little sister, nothing more. It hurt him to see her like this. He didn't bother asking a nurse to call her next of kin as he knew she wouldn't have one, he took it upon himself to be the one there to hold her hand until she woke up. He sat next to her on the edge of her bed moving a stand of her long beautiful red hair out of her face. "C'mon Jac wake up please, I know how you like to torment us but this is too much. I can't deal with you like this Naylor. Just wake up-"Michael was interrupted when bambi came flying into the room falling over his feat. "Michael her test, there back. Look" Sasha panted between trying to catch his breath and rubbing his leg where he fell over. Michael snatched the results out of his hand and read them, low sodium. 'No surprise' he thought, 'that women never eats'. He scrolled down all of the results skipping past some then his eyes flicked back up. 'No she couldn't be, could she? Oh crap'. "She's, she's" Michael couldn't say it, he was in shock. "Pregnant, I know, what a shock how amazing. Oh I'm so happy for her" Sasha kept babbling on but Michael was listening to him. Michael walked out of the room, past the nurse's station straight into the lift. He pressed the sixth button, the lift doors open and he walked out onto another hectic ward. He walked down the corrie door looking for one person, he looked at the nurse's station. He wasn't there, then looked around the ward, no sign of him. Then he found him in the staff room, sitting there, no mopping into his mug of coffee. **_

_"__**Umm, Jonny?" he looked up to see Michael towering over him, he just nodded. "You…. Umm I don't really know what to say but you and Jac were, y'know?" Jonny just looked at him confused. They were right, he was a little 'slow'. "y'know, together or whatever it was" **_

_"__**Yes but what's it to you?" Jonny didn't get why he was getting involved, did Jac say something to him. Why was he here? **_

_"__**She had an accident and well-"**_

_"__**I'm sorry Michael but this had nothing to do with me. I hope Jac isn't hurt" he went to get up and walk out the door but Michael stopped him. **_

_"__**She's pregnant" Jonny turned to look at him. "2 months" Jonny just froze, how could Jac not tell him, thousands of thought went through his mind. "She's unconscious and not responding, we-" **_

_"__**What? I'm, she's pregnant….. mine." He was still in shock, he loved Jac and wanted to have a kid with her and get married but that stage had passed, he wasn't ready and defiantly not now. Then he registered what Michael had just said Jac was seriously hurt.**_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review.

Thanks, Beth XO


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour! I was a bit stuck on where to go with this so I thought I would write a chapter on Jonny's point of view. It sucks but I wanted to update and Im rather busy today. So please comment nice or bad (not mean though). **

* * *

_My heart was pounding hard, my mind was running wild, I couldn't stop my feet from running. She was hurt, seriously hurt. I couldn't lose her. I loved her. It sounded cheesy and cliché but I was. I was in love with Jac Naylor. I ran down the corrie door of Darwin, pressed the lift button but it was taking too long so I took the stairs. I ran down the eight flights of stairs to get to AAU. Not realising how much energy and oxygen it would take I was starting to regret running. But I needed to be there, I needed to be with her. Then suddenly I remembered stopping in my tracks in the middle of AAU, Jac was pregnant. With my baby. We made a baby and I only just found out, she was 2 months pregnant. Why hadn't she told me? I was standing there distracted from my surroundings when Michael tapped me on the shoulder. Had I really been standing there for that long? "C'mon she's over here" I heard him say and lead me over to her. Was I truly read to see her? He opened the door and I walked through. She looked so vulnerable, so weak like a child. She was attached to numerous of machine, I knew what they were all for which made it harder to see her like this. I walked over to the edge of her bed when Michael closed the door giving me a fight. I stood next to her, looking at her beautiful face remembering everything she had done to me. How she had broken my heart yet I still came running when she needed me. She kept pushing me out and pulling me in. I wanted her, I needed her but she didn't want me and she proved her point at that. She was so complicated but that's what I liked about her, what attracted me to her but now it was annoying. _

_I didn't know if I should touch her or if I should even be here. She would go crazy if she woke up but she had no right anymore she was having my baby. This was wall wrong, don't get me wrong I wanted children with her and certainly wanted to be with her but she cheated on me she destroyed it. As much as I wanted to be with her it wasn't enough, I didn't trust her. My mind was running through the pros and cons of being with Jac but that was triple the amount of cons than pros. She was so complicated but we were having a baby together so I had to get over it, we could raise the baby together but not be together right? We could do that. My thoughts were interrupted but a loud bleeping noise. It was Jac, her machines were going off then suddenly I was pushed out of the room. _

* * *

**Thank you, please comment. **

**Beth XO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update for my lovelys! hope youve enjoyed the last one (even though it wasnt amazing) this chapter is more of a filler chapter but thought i would upsate seeing as im on yet another long bus journey! **

* * *

**_Everyone turned to look where the peeping noise was coming from, then suddenly the realised. It was Jac. Sasha, Michael and Gemma ran into the side room to treat her while Chrissie took Jonny out of the room. Due to being Sasha's wife she knew that Jac and Jonny was together, so did most of the hospital but they just weren't aware of it. Michael started to do compression while Gemma push fluids into her. Then suddenly it clicked. "She has a bleed" Michael exclaimed. "She must of hit her stomach when she went down, has a she had an ultra-scan?" he asked everyone looked around puzzled. "DAMIT" he shouted "theatre now!" he said as he walked away to get scrubbed up. _**

**_He was in theatre for 2 hours when he finally came out, successfully controlling the bleed Jac was finally stable. Gemma was intrigued seeing as she heard about other treating the 'Ice Queen' and she finally got the chance to. She walked out of theatre with a beaming smile and went to rub it in Digby's face. Meanwhile Jonny was pacing up and down the side room wondering what was happening to Jac when Michael and a porter brought her through. "Alright Jonny" Michael said he wasn't one for rules but he wasn't going to break confidentiality when it came to Jac Naylor. _**

**_"What's happened, is she okay?" he asked starting to panic, then he remembered "The baby?" he started to get nervous, he couldn't help think that the baby wasn't ok and she miscarried. Michael put a hand on his shoulder._**

**_"The baby is fine, she's fines. I can't say anything you know Jac will kill me but she is fine" he reassured him. "Hopefully she will be awake in a few hours" he warned Jonny. Jonny went and sat next to Jac's bed he didn't want to touch her in case she woke up so he just sat there. Nothing to say. Nothing to do. He just waited and waited for her to wake up but she hadn't. By the time she had finally woke up Jonny was asleep with his head on her hand. She looked around by couldn't see anyone, he hand started to tingle from being dead. She wiggle her fingers not wanting to wake Jonny but unfortunately she did. _**

* * *

**Please comment **

**Thanks, **

**Beth XO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely's, so it was my first day back after school and doing a hole week of working its finally caught up to me. Im supper tired but thought I would update. Thank you for the comments. **

* * *

I felt like there was a weight forcing my eyes shut. I tried my hardest to open them but I couldn't. I could hear a noise so I stopped for a moment to take in my surroundings, there was a beeping noise, people's voices and a warm, clammy hand place on top of my hand. It was making my fingers tingle which meant it must have been there for a while. That's when I realised where I was, I was in a hospital bed. I don't know how I got here but there was someone hand on mine. I tried my hardest to open my eyes. I started to panic, whose hand was it. I slowly opened my left eye and then my right, turning my head slightly I noticed him. Jonny was next to me, I couldn't help but let a small smile spread across my face before the pain hit me. My head was sore and my hand was tingling. I moved it trying not to wake him but of course that didn't happen. I could face speaking to him. Oh crap I thought, what if he know. I started to panic as he lifted his head and looked at me. Those beautiful brown eyes staring straight into mine.

He cleared his throat and then said the typical relative's line. "How are you feeling?" he smiled at me, a sad smile. I couldn't help but look down.

"Fine" I said in my usual cold tone. He just stared at me like he wanted answers but then Michael walked through the door.

"What the hell was that about Naylor, you scared the living day light out of me!" he exclaimed and walked close to me. "How you feeling" he asked sympathetically.

"Fine"

"Naylor" he raised an eye brow.

"I'm fine" I didn't like people to fuss over me and I defiantly didn't want him to.

"Okay, well Jac do you remember what happened?"

"Of course I do, what am I an idiot! Just tell me what is wrong and let me get back to work Michael" I said in a harsh tone but I didn't want to be here anymore and allowing Elliot and Mo to be in charge of my word is one huge mistake.

"You collapsed in the office causing a bleed in your abdominal….." he paused then looked and me then Jonny, then me again "maybe you should wait outside Jonny" I had completely forgot he was sitting next to me grasping my hand.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Okay" Jonny said getting up nervously. I clutched his hand as he went to let go, I didn't want him to go. What if something was wrong, something wrong with the baby?

"Stay" I said slowly and he nodded sitting back down.

"You sure" Michael asked but I just nodded. I needed Jonny here, what if something was wrong. "Well it looks like you have been excessively drinking and we all know in a normal coniti-"Michael didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when I cut him off.

"The baby" I started to panic, then release why Michael asked Jonny to leave. I turned my head slightly to see Jonny's face.

"Hold on" he said pulling his hand from mine, I could tell his was angry. "You knew you were, and the other night" he wasn't making sense to anyone but I understood what he was on about.

"Jac the baby is fine from what we can see but I can not say for certain that there wont be anything problems with the health of the baby when they are born" he looked at me "you cant keep drinking like that Jac, I don't know whether you want this baby or not but the way you're going it is likely that you will end up miscarrying" Michael placed a comforting hand on my arm and smiled slightly before leaving the room. I watched him do so before turning to look at Jonny. This is where we argue again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review. **

**Thanks, **

**Bethany XO**


End file.
